Playing Pretend
by with eyes looking up
Summary: She knew this was his goodbye. Tomorrow, when she woke up in the morning, he would be gone, and her life would crash around her shoulders as the tears came streaming down. ItaKonan.


**Playing Pretend**

**A/n: I cannot tell you where this fic came from, honestly. I was sitting there, about to rewrite a totally different fic, and this just had to be made. Stupid plotbunnies. Okay, anyway. The characters in this are Itachi and Konan, and I purposely never said their names. The song is '2 Stars' by Meaghan**** Jette Martin from Camp Rock. The fic's a little abstract, so be aware. And it switches point of views quite a lot. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, artist, show, or characters. They all belong to their respective owners. **

**--**

_Wake up; _

Their lips molded together in perfect synchronization as she grasped desperately at his cloak with trembling fingers.

_When will things be good enough for you to see_

_All that we can be?_

"Don't-" she gasped, trying to clear her dizzy head. The world was spinning, and yet it had stopped all at the same time, "-don't leave. Not yet." Her breathing came quicker as his hands ran along her shaking form. Was this was a drug addict felt, going through withdrawals? Was he her drug? She took a fleeting look at his eyes, burning with lust, and answered herself easily. _Yes._

_I'm sick of-_

A groan escaped her lips as their bodies pressed impossibly closer in the large room. She noticed they were moving toward the bed, but didn't mind. All she was focused on was the delightful feeling of skin on skin, the friction of their warm bodies clashing.

_Playing games and acting like we never care, _

_That we're never there._

Her hands quickly found his face and she sighed, pressing their lips together again. He gave up for the moment, and settled back down, encasing her in his arms. Warmth encircling her, she let out a low moan as they stumbled backwards and fell to the bed.

_We pay attention,_

_For only seconds._

She knew this was it- he was saying goodbye. As he rolled on top of her, lips claiming hers with such a ferocity it made her gasp, she could feel her heart shatter. He would leave to do the impossible, and it would kill her. There would be no more secret meetings, no feelings hidden behind emotionless masks, no private caresses when no one was looking. This was the end of _them_.

_Look at you, look at me, _

_There's never any us._

Them. Inwardly, she felt herself give a small, humor less laugh at the absurdity of _them_. _They_ were never an item, as he'd told her so many times before. But she knew, he was only trying to protect her. He didn't want to get attached, because it would only hurt them both in the end. But he _was_ attached, and he had been from the moment they met. It was no longer just lust that they shared, it was more. They just _were_.

_Can't you see-_

_All we can become?_

They were together, and deep down, they both knew it. They were meant for each other, and loved each other, no matter what anyone else though or said. The woman- God's "angel"; the man- God's **slave**. It was so much more than just the common cliché.

_We can shine like the sun, _

_If we believe that two stars are brighter than one. _

"God", she knew, he'd decided was what stood between them. The rift in their relationship that she desperately wanted to have. He knew, yes, of the abuse she was put through, the pain placed upon her. And it got him _pissed_ to see her come to him after such a short time and to see her body beaten and bruised. To know that she put up with what he did to her. To know she tried to hide the bruises, the scars, the injuries, from him- to protect him. To protect _them_.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

_Look at you. _

She wanted to it stop, of course, but nothing could be done.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

_Look at me. _

He would stop it. He had to, even if she didn't want him to- even if he would suffer. She was his, not "God's" little toy to screw with. Never would he see her cry again because of injuries he couldn't prevent. Never.

_Listen, the way w__e feel is not just about you or me, _

_It's a harmony. _

"I have to go." He murmured at her lips, eyes sliding closed. His hands gently cradled her face as the tears built up behind blue orbs.

_Just give in-_

_Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star (a work of art)._

"Please, please no. Don't do it. Please, no." she begged, and the tears escaped. He was silent as his eyes traced the wetness falling from her lashed, running down to clash with his palm. He glanced up and his breath caught; she looked _breath taking_. Absolutely gorgeous.

_We'll make the sky bright,_

_We'll light it, you and I._

"I have to." His forehead pressed against hers as he held her tighter. She was crying harder than before, and her tears were quickly soaking through his cloak. _No more will I see you hurt like this. _

_Look at you, look at me,_

_There's never any us. _

"Don't you dare. Stay with me- _please_." Her voice was broken as she clung to him. He couldn't leave yet, not when she needed him the most. "Another night- just one." _I don't want you to leave yet._

_Can't you see-_

_All we can become?_

He sighed, holding her as they lay together in his bed. The smell of just _him_ filled her senses and she sighed, burying her face in the hollow of his neck. The metal of his necklace pressed cold against her cheek, but she didn't mind. It was a comforting reminder that he was there.

_We can shine like the sun,_

_If we believe that two stars are brighter than one. _

His hands rubbed her back comfortingly as he smiled into her hair. She smelled like sandalwood and roses, and something he couldn't identify. It was a nice change from the metallic blood he was used to inhaling when out on missions. When they were apart.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

_Look at you. _

"Please don't." she finally whispered after a long while of silence into the growing darkness.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

"I have to." He reminded her softly.

_Is it too much to ask that you put us first? (Oh)_

_I feel like we're last in the universe. (Oh)_

Silence engulfed them again as she looked up at him sadly. He glanced down, mirroring her expression. "I'm sorry, love." He kissed her forehead. "I love-" he paused to ensure she was listening, "-you. I _love_ you, alright?"

_And that's not where we outta be!_

His smile- sad, broken, loving, angered, pain- broke her heart again and again as his eyes held hers a moment longer.

_Look at you, look at me. _

_There's never any us._

And then she burst into tears once more, and he lovingly embraced her into his arms, wishing it was enough. The world ending couldn't make him let go, he promised himself as she latched onto his neck and cried. Her tears dripped onto his neck and he shivered, holding her tighter.

_Can't you see-_

_All we can become?_

"W-why can't we?" she whispered brokenly, and he frowned in response. "Why can't we just run away? Together?" But he didn't answer- she already knew why. He would find them. And then, he would kill them both. He wouldn't allow it.

_We can shine like the sun, _

_If we believe that two stars are brighter than one._

He drew her closer as her tears increased. Their limbs entangled, hearts beating as one, fingers intertwined, and she smiled. Despite the tears, despite the pain, despite the dark future. She smiled, because she knew he loved it.

_Look at you, look at me. _

_There's never any us. _

"You can't beat him. You can't beat God." She murmured against his neck sadly. "You just can't."

_Can't you see-_

_All we can become?_

He was quiet for a while longer, staring past her shoulder. They both treasured the silence, and receded to their own thoughts. Her tears paused, his grip tightened, the world froze.

_We can shine like the sun, _

_If we believe that two stars are brighter than one. _

And for a moment, she could pretend.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

_Look at you. _

She could pretend it was normal. She wasn't a criminal, he wasn't a murderer. She wasn't broken, he wasn't dealing with death. She wasn't crying for him- for _them_-, he wasn't going to die.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

_Look at me. _

She was a commoner wife expecting child, he was the loving husband, nervous. She was the highlight of his day, he was the highlight of hers. She was the happiest woman on earth, he found his true purpose with her and only her.

_Come on, come on, come on-_

_Look at you._

But that's all it was: pretend. She –_they_- both knew it. And they also knew that playing pretend would only work so much; by the end of the week, it would be gone. What they had would disappear. "You can't beat him." She tried a last time, breaking the silence.

_Come on, come on, come on._

He smiled down at her, pulling her into their last, frantic kiss. Tongues intertwined, hearts clenches, tears resumed. He pulled away, and the only sound in the heavy silence was his single, shuddering breath.

_Look at me. _

"I know."

**Fin. **

**Please review, even if you don't want to. 3: **


End file.
